


Shrunken Down Idiots

by StarscreamSimp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Awkward Tension, Huddling For Warmth, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Starscream being Starscream, shrinked down idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: No more inventions he said.Well Starscream had a tendency not to listen. But it wasn't his fault that Megatron apprehended his shrink ray, leaving the both of them fun-sized.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 22





	Shrunken Down Idiots

Starscream groaned against the uncomfortable chair, pedes pushed up against his aft as he leaned back. Sat in the co-pilot seat, he did manage to have an excellent view. Shame that the planet they just landed on happened to be incredibly desolate.

“So tell me again, _Lord Megatron_ , why it was necessary for me to accompany you?” He complained.

Megatron grunted rather loudly as he stood up from the Commander’s chair, having piloted the vessel. “Because it’s come to my attention that you have to be _sparklingsat_ to ensure your worthless inventions don’t endanger the lives of my army.”

Starscream crossed his arms petulantly. He would’ve stuck his glossa out to mock his leader, but he had already left the cabin. Shame, he did have plenty of retorts left.

“Starscream!” Bellowed the voice down the hall.

He decided to hurry before the fusion cannon came. Besides, it wouldn’t do him any good to just let Megatron know about the inventions he already had.

* * *

“So not only do you _disrupt_ my duties on the Nemesis, which, by the _way_ -” he hissed. “-You wouldn’t have a single clue of how to run that primus-forbid army.” He continued complaining, too busy to notice Megatron turning down his audial compartment. “Now you drag me down to an uncharted _scrapheap_ just to play scavenger- complete waste of my talents!”

“Such as filling the hallways with corrosive material after one of your failed attempts of offlining me?” Megatron shot back. He dare stop walking to turn his helm, eyeing the seeker dangerous. Starscream sensed the danger and backed up a few steps instinctively. He snarled back, arms crossed and wings hiked defensively. They hadn’t been walking very long, not long enough to justify flying, according to Megatron. _Of course a grounder would bother saying that, as if it was any inconvenience to just fly into a transformation sequence and-_

His helm slammed into Megatron’s broad back with a clank. “You _imbecile-“_

“Perhaps if you would’ve been paying attention, you little fool.” His retort was quick, clean, and not at all up for any of Starscream’s shit today.

Megatron stared at the barren landscape in front of them. No different then the endless plains of the thousands of moons they’d passed on there way here. Starscream remembered that Megatron had tracked an old mining carrier here, before it had crashed.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Very astute observation, Air Commander.”

Starscream absolutely wanted to pull out his latest invention and shoot him. His servos absentmindedly travelled to his storage compartment, just dying to open it and-

“Starscream, use up a ground penetrating radar system. It’s possible the ship is buried deep within this… substate.” He struggled to say, his pedes muddied up.

Starscream responded with a scoff but strode ahead of him anyway, strutting past him. Megatron internally noted his Second’s _overwhelming_ sass this trip.

The seeker stamped on the ground, rather unpleased with the lack of hollow resonance. Nonetheless, part of him ached to show up his scientific brilliance to his leader. He was nothing if not intelligent, after all.

“Quit your preening and-“

“Yeah, yeah. Keep quiet your existence is _distracting_ me.” He kneeled down to pull something out of his subspace when his invention quickly fell out instead. Scrap.

Megatron did not let that opportunity slip.

“Starscream. What is that?” He quickly pointed before the seeker had an opportunity to scoop it up and hide it. Nonetheless, he grabbed the gun protectively. It was small, unlike any seeker null-ray or any Decepticon blaster. “N-nothing!” He said defiantly, holding the weapon protectively.

Megatron quickly stomped over and took the opportunity to push his seniority and brutish strength. He grabbed the seeker’s thin wrist over his mangled screaming.

“Hey!” The Second screeched. “You don’t have a warrant! That’s my property you absolute idiot!”

Megatron quickly tightened the grip, and a very un-Decepticon like noise escaped his vocalizer followed by an annoyed hiss. He fought back, of course. Starscream always did. And like always, in a ground-to-ground scrap, Megatron always won. He grabbed hold of the weapon, tearing it from the claws of the seeker as if it was a carrier clutching their newborn.

He took the brief moment of reprise to glance over the weapon. It was black completely. Most likely a prototype, judging from Starscream’s history.

“What does it do?” He asked inquisitively, but alas, the Seeker was already charging at him, desperate to get his invention back when- 

Megatron tried to turn his back, but the seeker, even on the ground, outscaled him in agility. He launched towards the gun, grabbing it tightly.

In a bright flash of light, Megatron felt himself fall to the ground, knocked off his pedes by the tri-colored seeker, who was now laid on top of him.

“Where’d it go!” He screeched loudly, desperately looking to the dusty ground for the source of the gun.

Megatron grunted. “Get off of me, you insolent seeker!” As he shoved the mech off of him. Starscream tumbled to the ground, and quickly set his optics to the side.

“Ohhh frag.”

“What?”

“There’s the shrink ray.” He said nonchalantly, staring at the now-gigantic piece of metal, which was at least 7 times the mass of both of them combined.

“ _Shrink ray?_ ” Megatron repeated. Starscream simply nodded. “Starscream..” He seethed angrily, towering over the seeker. Even if they were the size of a lima bean, their size differences held true. Starscream took a few self-preserving scoots back, his wings hitting the barrel of the gun. He held out his hands.

“W-wait! Wait! _Lord Megatron_ , please!” He begged, closing his optics. “I swear it had good intentions!”

Megatron kicked his shin lightly, but just enough to cause a dent. And to create a howl from the melodramatic seeker. After all, he needed him to _fix_ them.

Granted, it was quite hard to accurately judge their size with only one thing for reference. Megatron’s optics searched the plains, nothing else to use for comparison. He sighed defeatedly.

Starscream rubbed his poor shin armor, trying to buff out the paint scratch. “That was absolutely rude-“

“Why did you make a _shrink ray_?”

“It was fun!” He hissed back. “Besides, it didn’t _kill_ one of us, did it?” He snarked back. Megatron resigned in the thought that recruiting Starscream had been a mistake. Yes, he was perfect in almost all capacities for being his Second- save for his entire personality, and part of his scientific expertise came from terrible experiments. Though, Megatron was easily bribed. And advancements to his fusion cannon were always well appreciated.

“If you didn’t steal my weapon!”

Damned Seeker never knew when to stop.

“ _Contraband_ , Starscream.” The warlord reminded. “And don’t think for a moment you’ll get away with this once we’re back at the Nemesis you reckless mess.”

Starscream stamped as he stood back up to the ground, heel strut digging into the dusty dirt. He paraded around, thinking of how to fix this predicament. Part of him was gratified in knowing it worked. The other part was not fond of being stuck this size _with Megatron_.

He looked over the gun, though since it towered over him, he had to activate his boosters to hover above the ground, inspecting it further. It seemed to be in perfect working-order. The only difficult part would be to get it to their ship. A few modifications had to be made to reverse the effects, but nothing the seeker couldn’t handle.

After a few idly humms, Megatron interrupted again. Stupid idiot.

“Did you plan to come up with an idea in the next solar year?” Clearly, his patience was running thin.

“Yes.” He said plainly. “We need to get this back to the ship.”

Megatron loomed at the weapon. He looked to his own servos, then back at the weapon. Then contemplated more. Starscream rolled his optics. “We’re not pushing it you bolthead. We can build a platform on the ship and roll it over.”

“The ship is at least a cycle’s worth of walking-“

“I can still fly!” He yelled back impatiently. He jumped down from the top of the overturned weapon, landing with an once of grace and elegance next to his leader, something that infuriated him even more.

“Transform.” Starscream said.

“You are in no position to order me, seeker. Watch your tone.” He warned with a nudge towards his cannon. Starscream smirked as Megatron flipped into a transformation sequence. He caught the gun with an instinct, something fine-tuned with millions of years worth of war and battle.

Starscream always enjoyed wielding Megatron in this form. It was as close to trust as the pair got- Megatron entrusting his Second with his essence. He quite literally fell into the palm of his servo. And Starscream was an excellent shot. Despite his treacherous nature, Starscream was never one to abuse this opportunity.

“Hm. I like you better like this.”

Starscream placed the gun into his cockpit, securing him in the front seat. It would do him no good for his leader to get some kind of processor injury from flying around unprotected within his cockpit.

Megatron grunted but otherwise was compliant. Relinquishing control was always unheard of for the leader of the Decepticons, though he did enjoy allowing himself the comfort of being… protected.

Starscream flipped into a transformation sequence as he flew off into the plains, in the direction of which they came.

Megatron always admired the speed and elegance to which his aerials exhibited. Though none were impressive as the Air Commander himself.

* * *

It took over several earth hours but the view of the ship finally reached the horizon.

“There it is!” Starscream sprung out, raddling Megatron out of his heavy thoughts. The jet flew himself faster towards the object, doing an excited little spin, forgetting about his extra passenger. Megatron yelped as he was jolted forward, and Starscream quickly stilled himself.

“Apologies, my Lord.” He spoke quickly and silently. Megatron only cleared his vocalizer.

He felt himself descending. “Get ready.” Was the only thing he heard before he became jostled in a transformation sequence. Starscream quickly pulled him out from his cockpit, holding his servo open to allow his leader to transform. He did so without any comment.

“-Uh,” he cleared his vocalizer again. “-Thanks.” It was a soft mumble but the seeker perked up after hearing it. He simply nodded.

“Okay, okay. Platform. Wheels.” He spoke aloud, as he quickly ran off to gather some tools. Megatron wondered if Starscream had been this small before, given how little he had been shocked. Just staring at the ship in front of him was daunting. In what normally took only a couple steps to walk from the entrance of the ship towards his chair, took a several minute walk. He was perplexed that he couldn’t even reach it.

Starscream would’ve cackled at the sound of his leader having a size-induced identity crisis, but he was much too busy trying to fix their situation.

He turned on his thrusters, hovering up towards the engine bay. The ship was extremely small by normal standards, but now at his current size, it seemed rather large. Though, he found that he could navigate in and out of mechanical vents with ease at his current size.

His optics peered over the engine, looking for possible small parts that could forge some kind of.. transportation system for their only hope of salvation.

-

Megatron slunk down by the base of the chair. Ultimately, he was rather useful right now without flight. His systems were also growing tired. By the look of his chronometer, two hours had passed since they got to the ship. Outside, the atmosphere reflected the changes of night. It was darker, and admittedly colder. He also hadn’t heard from his Second in quite a bit.

“Starscream!” He beckoned.

No response.

He walked around aimlessly calling for him, each time resulting in less patient and more annoyed tones.

“Starscream, I swear to primus you better-“

“Hi.” He poked his helm out from far above him, out of a vent.

“Did you find anything?”

“Working on it.”

Megatron sighed. “Get down here for a klik.”

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a moment I’m getting this bolt out-“

“Now, Starscream!”

The seeker stuck his glossa out at him this time, before leaping straight out of the vent. Megatron felt a slight panic at the sight of a mech _freefalling_ from such a dangerous height, though the seeker ignited his thrusters last moment to make his landing as soft as a claw tap.

Megatron’s lips were pursed in a straight line. “It’s advisable to recharge for a vorn or so.”

“Hm. I suppose. You sound like Soundwave when you say that.” He chuckled, though it was void of any malice. Megatron found that rather pleasant.

The ship didn’t have any berths, only the same two uncomfortable chairs. That was rather, unfavorable.

Starscream strutted over to the base of Megatron’s chair. It looked much comfier than his own. He laughed as he ignited his thrusters and flew up to the top. His pedes landed on the plush material, his heel struts wobbling to straighten themselves.

“Blasted seeker!” Megatron chased after him and called out.

Starscream peaked his cute little helm over the edge.

“Oh? Did you want to come up too?” He teased.

Megatron crossed his arms. _Now who was the sparkling?_ He thought as a grin spread across his face.

He relented after a few callous yet empty threats from the old mech. He hopped over the comfortable fabric and landed beside Megatron, softening the blow with his thrusters again. He bowed dramatically, wings flickering.

“How does it feel knowing you need me to lift you on a chair?” He grinned.

Megatron proceeded to grip Starscream’s wing tightly. “Soon enough neither of us will fly.” He hummed softly into the audial.

Starscream grumbled something about him being stupid. He wrapped his servos tightly around Megatron’s broad chest as he forced his thrusters- at full power- to lift him just high enough to toss the able mech onto the chair, as well as himself. It wasn’t easy carrying a 20 ton mech. He tried to stifle the weird feelings of being so close to Megatron.

The warlord struggled to stabilize his pedes on such pliant material. It softened under his weight, dipping. He watched with a scowl as his much more elegant second danced across the surface until he reached the back, sitting down. He relished the comfortable material, especially the padded feeling against his wings.

He flicked them, happy for a chance to rest.

Megatron finally made his way over to the back, dropping down with a plop.

“Must you be so close?” Starscream bothered.

Megatron simply glared at him. “Didn’t bother you before.”

Starscream huffed. He huddled to himself. The night was admittedly cooler, not that he’d ask for Megatron’s warmth. Sure, they’ve shared a berth before but that was different. That was before he banned his inventions.

Megatron shrugged away the sad little feeling. He turned his helm and closed his optics, shuttering them as he prepared to recharge. His frame, with much thicker armor, allowed him to feel much more pleasantly warm than the lithe flight frames.

Starscream growled and huddled closer, hugging himself tightly and curling his wings around his frame. He glanced over at Megatron. Stared even. He was still cold.

Within a few kliks, Megatron felt a solid warmth against his back as Starscream pressed up to him.

He quickly shifted, pulling the seeker, also apparently tired, into his lap. He laid them both down, Starscream’s wings flush to the back of the massively over-sized chair, his own brutish arms wrapped around him. Starscream nuzzled his face against Megatron’s chest, relishing in the warmth. They lay in silence and comfort, falling into recharge.

They had a long day tomorrow.


End file.
